I know it ¿and you?
by Krissel Majere
Summary: Sonrío. Si, esperaría, esperaría pacientemente a que todo se desarrollase según mis planes. "Ah, ¿No lo sabes?"


**Notas de la autora:** De acuerdo…he aquí un fic con una de mis parejas favoritas de todo Furuba. Imagino que a estas alturas todo el mundo sabrá ya del secreto de Akito y de la relación que guarda con Shigure…si no es así y no queréis seguir leyendo lo entenderé perfectamente. Decir, además, que el fic surgió a raíz del capitulo 101 de Furuba.

Bueno….este es uno de mis primeros fics de Furuba y además lo he escrito de una manera poco propia en mí pero me apetecía probar un estilo un poco diferente, así que los que están acostumbrados a leerme tal vez lo encuentren un poco extraño…

Por último decir que este fic va dedicado a todos aquellos que les guste la pareja Akito/Shigure.

Espero que os guste!!!!

* * *

Con una lentitud que jamás creí posible, se abre la puerta de la enorme y austera habitación.

No me hace falta mirar para saber que es Akito la que acaba de entrar en la habitación. La misma Akito a la que estaba esperando pacientemente, la misma Akito en la que estaba pensando hasta hacía un momento.

Sé que me está mirando con confusión, preguntándose por qué demonios he mandado a su nodriza a que le diga que la espero en su propia habitación, en lugar de directamente ir y decírselo a ella. Sé que no sabe que decir exactamente y que está esperando a que sea yo mismo el que comience la conversación que, como siempre, terminará de la misma manera.

Adoro saberlo todo acerca de ella. Sus reacciones, sus pensamientos…todo.

Sé que al cabo de un par de segundos, Akito se impacientará a la espera de mi reacción y cerrara la puerta tras de si, deseando romper el incomodo silencio al que ya debería de estar acostumbrada. Después de todo, hace mucho tiempo que es así.

Sé que sonreiré levemente y le saludaré educadamente, como siempre hago, sé que ella preferirá no responder y se limitará a soltar un molesto "¿Qué es lo que quieres?" acercándose a mí, sintiendo que necesita estar más cerca de mí por alguna inexplicable razón que escapa a su entendimiento.

Yo le sonreiré, como de costumbre, y le preguntaré, divertido, si no lo sabe ya. Ella me mirará molesta y yo me limitaré a añadir que "lamento mucho el no haberte saludado como era debido antes". Sé que eso la incomodará y tratará de hacerme daño o hacer que me sienta incómodo con alguna pregunta o algún comentario dañino (y, lo más probable, es que lo consiga)

Sé que de algún modo u otro la conversación se desviara, como siempre, al tema que siempre ronda sus pensamientos, dispuestos a envolverla y hacerla sentir desgraciada.

Sé que comenzará a echarme las culpas y tratará de exculparse a ella misma, intentando no relacionar a Kureno con la conversación.

Sé que me cansaré de dar siempre las mismas explicaciones y, ligeramente molesto, trataré de irme a casa, con paso lento para que ella pueda alcanzarme a gusto y esconder su cara en mi pecho, reteniéndome con una fuerza excesiva incluso para su pequeño cuerpo.

Sé que le parezco el más lejano y distante de todo el Juunishi, y se que puedo llegar a serlo para cualquiera, realmente… Sé que ella lo es, de momento, para mí, aunque eso está a punto de cambiar.

Sé que cuando nos fusionemos en un profundo beso, ya no le pareceré tan lejano y ella a mi dejara de pararse inalcanzable.

Sé que, muy en el fondo, ella es más mía de lo que ella misma se atrevería a confesar nunca y yo soy más suyo que ninguno de los doce.

Y podría mandarlo todo a la mierda y decirle la verdad tal y como es. Podría decirle que mis sentimientos no han cambiado y que habrá los ojos de una maldita vez. Que aún la quiero, que sé que eso nunca va a cambiar...Sé todo eso y más pero, por ahora, prefiero esperar…

…

Acaba de cerrar la puerta tras de si y yo, como siempre, la saludo con un suave "Buenas noches"

_ - ¿Qué es lo que quieres, Shigure?_

Sonrío. Si, esperaría, esperaría pacientemente a que todo se desarrollase según mis planes.

_ -Ah¿No lo sabes?_

* * *

**Notas de la autora:** Si, lo se, final raro, estilismo raro…y creo que hasta el propio Shigure me ha quedado demasiado raro…

En mi defensa he de decir que, a pesar de que me haya quedado un poco rarito, en cierto modo, me imagino así a Shigure.

Desde el principio él tenía un plan en mente pero, seamos sinceros, tenía que conocer muy bien a Akito como para saber de que manera llevarlo a cabo (teniendo en cuenta las propias reacciones de Akito)…

¿A quien quiero engañar? No tengo escusa para este fic, pero si me dejasen un review se lo agradecería profundamente, en serio de todo corazón.

Y recuerden: Todo Fic con Reviews es un fic con un final feliz!!!


End file.
